The investigation of the biological bases of learning and memory is among the most exciting fields in neuroscience. Progress is currently very rapid, particularly at molecular, cellular, neural systems and computational levels. Commonalities of mechanisms appear to be emerging from studies of gene expression, synaptic plasticity (LTP and LTD) and processes of memory storage in invertebrate and vertebrate systems. This meeting is planned to bring together representatives from the major laboratories, along with a large number of younger scientists, including many women, in all areas of learning and memory research. To achieve this requires substantial support.